


Into The Unknown

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daniel Jackson - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Happy, Kissing, Love, Other, POV Daniel Jackson, POV Vala Mal Doran, Sad, Vala Mal Doran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Vala's having nightmares Daniel wants to help but she pushing him away.SG1 go on a mission to Vala's homeworld but she doesn't tell them till they get there
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Vala's Dream

Vala was feeling depressed she kept having nightmares about the battle between Adria and Morgan Le Fey. Adria lost the battle but somehow she always came back to make Vala’s life hell. The dream had been going on for weeks now Vala wasn’t sure how much she could take. 

There was a knock at her door so she went to answer it to see Daniel standing there. “Hi, can I come in. I think we need to talk.” Vala hated those words “We need to talk” bad things always followed after those words happened. “Sure come in, but I don’t think you should stay.” 

Daniel thought that was odd of her to say he sensed something wasn’t right. “Look Vala I know something’s not ok, so can you please talk to me about it. I’m going crazy wondering what it is.” 

She just wanted him to leave there was no way she could Daniel what was going on. 

“Look I’m just tired, I haven’t been sleeping very well beside we have a briefing soon we should get to.” Daniel frowned he hated that Vala was pushing him away. “Stop ok, you can’t push me away besides that’s my job just tell me what’s going on.” 

Vala groaned angrily feeling slightly light-headed swaying on the spot. Daniel noticed and walked to her side but she pushed him away from her. “Daniel, we are going to be late let’s just go.” Vala pleading with her eyes at Daniel who didn’t want to go but thought they probably should or they be indeed late. 

“Fine! But that doesn’t mean we are finished talking.” Daniel spoke grumbling to himself as he opened the door to leave. “It’s better this way trust me, Daniel.” He didn’t know what she meant by that but it didn’t sound good as they both left heading to the briefing.


	2. Vala's Not Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone notices at the mission briefing something isn't right with Vala.

Daniel and Vala arrived at the briefing room seeing the others all ready there. Sam was talking this time and Vala decided to sit beside Cameron much to Daniel's disappointment. "So this planet has Naquadah mines, it could be very valuable if we can actually find where it's located on the planet." Vala was trying to listen but her mind was having flashbacks she didn't want. "So I have a question, how come there are no MALP images?"

Mitchel spoke with concern in his voice hoping Sam would give him an answer.

"The MALP stopped working, we are not sure why but we couldn't retrieve any images." That made them all worry as they sat thinking about it as Teal'c spoke. "Maybe something interfered with the MALP, are you sure it's wise to go without knowing what's waiting for us?"

Sam went on talking to reassure everyone it would be ok, Vala stopped listening and was shaking. Cam noticed her because he sat really close so he asked her if what was wrong. "Hey princess, are you ok?" Vala looked him in the eyes hers looking sad and angry."Um, actually you know what I'm fine please everyone, stop worrying go on Sam."

Daniel knew Vala was lying about being fine he wanted to help her but didn't know-how. "Before we go we send up one of our planes with all the bells and whistles. We do an area scan to see if it's all clear, I can use the sensors on the plane to locate the mine and we go ahead if it's ok." General Landry agreed with Sam with some concern but SG1 had a go after Landry got up leaving for his office.

After it was over they all turned the attention back towards Vala who was wanting to get out the room fast but was stopped by Mitchel.

"What's going on Princess? Something's not right with you." Vala's hand was shaking as Mitchell held it but he didn't let it go. "I've just got a lot on my mind, please just drop it I'll see you at the control room." Cam didn't want to press her as saw the concern on the faces of the others.

"Wait! Vala not so fast please, we are your friends you can trust us." She didn't look him in the eye but put her head down staring at her shoe. "Vala it's us you know we just want to help, you got to let us in please I feel like there's this battle going on in your head or something."

Daniel spoke words of truth but Vala didn't want to hear it, she pulled out of Mitchel's grasp and left the room. "So we keep a watch on her right because I'll be damned if I'll let her push us away we are a team." Mitchel's words resounded with everyone they all agreed to watch Vala and left the room together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> If you like more let me know I no the chapters short but I'm not sure where I'm heading with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading/ commenting.


End file.
